bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Suneater
Tamaki Amajiki, also known by his Hero name Suneater, He is a third-year student at U.A. High School and is part of The Big Three. He is currently doing a internship under the BMI Hero: Fat Gum, alongside fellow U.A. High School student, Eijiro Kirishima.''' '''Appearance: Tamaki has messy, navy blue hair and pointy ears, and is often seen slouching. He wears the standard school uniform of U.A. High School but in a slovenly way. His hero costume consists of dark body armor with shoulder guards and a carrier vest over it. He wears a mask over his eyes, a removable mouth mask, and a cape with a hood. Personality: Tamaki is a very shy person. He gets anxious when speaking to a large audience, and will face away and lean into a wall if he is unable to keep going. He seems to be rather socially awkward, as well as lack much confidence in his own abilities and has low self-esteem. It is said that while his physical abilities are above a professional Hero's level and that his Quirk is extremely powerful, his mentality holds him back. He seems to also be rather sensitive, even to the point of becoming upset when a thug he is fighting insults him. However, he is not without his more stern beliefs, which he will uphold and vocalize. . He has also shown a great deal of friendship with Mirio himself, understanding the struggles that he has gone through to make his Quirk as effective as it is. He admires Mirio for his persistence and remembers his courage whenever he himself is in a stressful or dangerous situation. Abilities and Powers: ''' * As a member of U.A.'s Big Three, Tamaki is incredibly powerful. According to Taishiro Toyomitsu, Tamaki's ability alone can outclass most Pro Heroes. He has displayed mastery over his Quirk, being able to use its versatile applications to its fullest in tandem with his actions. * '''Tactical Intellect: Tamaki demonstrates incredible tactical judgments during fights. He acted quickly to disarm three villains at once in order to tip the favor to the heroes. Quirk - Manifest: * Manifest: Using his body, he can manifest the characteristics of the things he eats. He can make multiple transformations at once. * Tamaki can manifest the characteristics of anything he eats as long as he can consume it. However, this Quirk appears to have its limits, as he has to eat the power he wants to use every day. The proficiency of his abilities depends on how much he eats, an example of this is his octopus fingers that appear more powerful the more takoyaki he eats. He is also able to combine his manifestations. It also appears that any damage or removal of his manifestations has no permanent damage on his actual body. * Over the course of two and a half years spent at U.A. High School, he trained his Quirk to its absolute limit. The training allowed him for size variation, concurrent manifestations, feature selection, and mixed conflagration. Additionally, he is even able to use his Quirk with objects that are not typically food items, such as crystals. This training paid off in making his Quirk and himself incredibly powerful. Fighting Techniques: * Chimera Kraken: Tamaki's arms change into a pair of four incredibly large tentacles coated in barnacles, which he uses to thrash in a large area, hitting multiple opponents. History: Tamaki transferred to his new school during the spring, his first day as a third grader. Tamaki could not give a proper self-introduction and after the opening ceremony where they moved into the classrooms and formed groups, Tamaki was not able to insert himself into any group because he lacked the courage. Due to considering himself a boring person, Tamaki was not able to make any friends. Suddenly, Mirio Togata approached him after realising that Tamaki was trying to say that he likes Heroes; it was this recognition that began the friendship between Tamaki and Mirio. In middle school during a Quirk Education class, Tamaki tried manifesting something but only managed to manifest a tiny plant on his hand due to his nervousness. Meanwhile, Mirio tried phasing through a wall but only managed to phase his hands through it. Some of Mirio's classmates laughed at Mirio's struggles, but Mirio was not disheartened at all and resolved to pull off his phasing properly next time. While walking home, Tamaki praised Mirio's optimism while lamenting his own lack of self-esteem. Mirio cheered up Tamaki and said that he will shine brightly like the sun and the reason he can give it his all is due to Tamaki being there for him. Although he was nervous, Mirio praised Tamaki's resolve to never give up which inspired him to do the same. Despite Tamaki's low opinion of himself, Mirio always thought of Tamaki as a talented person who is cool and super fun and sunny to be around with. After middle school, Tamaki and Mirio entered U.A. High School and they, along with Nejire Hado, eventually worked their way to the top, becoming The Big 3 of U.A. Tamaki chose his hero name to be Suneater, a name that was inspired after Mirio told him that he would outshine the sun.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Student Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School Third Year Student Category:The Big Three Category:Intern Category:Fat Gum Hero Office